An Enterprise Content Management (ECM) system, also known as an Enterprise Information Management (EIM) system, refers to a system for organizing and storing an organization's electronic documents and other business-related data and/or content. ECM systems may comprise content management systems (CMS), document management systems (DMS), and data management systems. Such systems comprise various features for managing electronic documents and data, e.g., storing, versioning, indexing, searching for, and retrieval of documents.
Due to the increase of electronic content and data, there is a need for dividing content and data between several data repositories. For example, some data may be located on a disk drive, while some other data is located on a cloud server. In addition, data can be divided between several content management systems according to the nature of the data.